A Random Elrios Story: My Revenge Plan
by XxArisaxX
Summary: What happens when my friends torture me? THIS. How long can Luna bear Aria's torture before completely losing it and destroying everything? Let us find out. -w- Three weeks late for this...One-shot.


**A Random Elrios Story: My Revenge Plan**

****Lol, this is like three weeks late...eheheh...

* * *

**CHAT TIME:**

**Arisa:** Yo, this is a special story to get Froggy on Elsword, and my revenge plan for torture to come. Take it away, Deathwing!

**Deathwing:** Disclaimer. She owns nothing, but she does dream. Credits go to KOG' and Kill3rCombo.

**Arisa:** I'm helping him out with a few things…so he's gonna appear with Frog in this fic. This is just a little recap of what happened a few days ago.

**Characters:**

**Arisa:** Oberonxx, Code Electra, Lvl 40

**Deathwing: **Homika15, Dimension Witch, Lvl 43

**Froggy:** TopFroggy, Lord Knight, Lvl 48

* * *

**LET THE STORY COMMENCE!**

**Location: In-Game, Feita Village, Ch. 9**

**No One's Thoughts**

Buddy Chat Window:

Oberonxx: FROGGYS ALIVE TODAY

Homika15: YAY TIME TO MANIPULATE HER TO FIGHT ME

Oberonxx: …

**Five minutes later…**

Oberonxx: so how's it going

Homika15: she said later

Oberonxx: you know that means never…

Homika15: I said you're gonna back me up

Oberonxx: so you threatened her…

Homika15: not really

Oberonxx: it's me

Homika15: you're just helping me convince her

Oberonxx: when

Homika15: idk when do you wanna do it

Oberonxx: idc

Homika15: how about now

Oberonxx: mkay

**(I was in a match, but do I look like I care? I won anyways. -w-)**

* * *

**Location: Arisa's Home**

**Arisa's Thoughts**

_GAH, THAT RUNNING SPAMMER! If I didn't have Thousand Star, we would've lost…_

A small beep rang over the sound of music coming from the computer. Deathwing had set up a chat on Google with Arisa and Froggy.

"C'mon Froggy," Deathwing sent.

"Later."

"Just fight him. He's not gonna give up."

_Why am I doing this again…?_

"Later."

"What are you doing that's so important anyways…?"

"Stuff."

"Animeing?"

Absolute silence.

* * *

**CHAT TIME:**

**Arisa:** Okay, that's kinda what happened. Now, onto the next part.

**Froggy:** I'm scared. Wait, YOU HAVE MORE OCs! WHEN'D THIS HAPPEN?!

**Arisa:** Also, their personalities might be different. Only the original ElGang though.

**Froggy:** STOP IGNORING ME! T-T

* * *

**Characters:**

**Luna Armonia - Phantom Ringmaster**

**Lyon Armonia - Midnight Assassin**

**Aria Vesalius - Spirit Walker (Angelic Shaman Personality)**

**Ace Vesalius - Moonlight Specialist**

**Maria Aranhold - Alluring Composer**

**Yukairi Sato - Hell Ambassador**

**Kain Von Hellsworth - Night Stalker**

**Elsword - Rune Slayer**

**Aisha - Dimension Witch**

**Rena - Wind Sneaker**

**Raven - Blade Master**

**Eve - Code Nemesis**

**Chung - Shelling Guardian (I just love Pikachung)**

**Ara - Yama Raja (So pretty)**

**Elesis - Pyro Knight**

* * *

**THE ACTUAL THING…!**

**Location: The Gang's House**

**Luna's Thoughts**

"LUNA-CHAN~! BREAKFAST IS READY~!"

Aria's voice was heard throughout the house. Ever since she advanced, her cold nature has been replaced by a girly, outgoing one. Everyone was still in shock when that happened. Now, she fangirls over Elsword when she sees him. (A lot of fangirling in this just to torture my dear friend)

"I'M COMING, AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Luna mumbled to herself after screaming.

"Luna, don't scream so early in the morning," Lyon said with a sleepy tone.

"Meh."

Suddenly, someone glomped Luna from behind.

"Luna-tan, there you are!"

"Aisha…why are you-?! Never mind."

_What is wrong with today?!_

Downstairs, everyone else was sitting at the dining table eating. Rena was in the kitchen getting extra plates while the others chatted about random things. As usual, Aria was hugging Elsword while he slowly gave in instead of struggling and wasting his energy. Elesis was trying to free her brother from an early death-which didn't work.

"Luna-chan, you overslept again," Ace said with a small smirk on his face.

"Shut up! Don't call me that!"

"Why? It's fun to call you that," Elsword added.

Luna got up and summoned her scythes.

"Will you guys stop calling me that?!"

Suddenly, a small knife hit the wall behind Luna only missing her by a hair.

"Sheesh, we were only joking. You don't have to take out your weapons."

"Whatever, Kain."

_Says the one that threw a knife at my head…_

"Guys, can't we just have a peaceful meal for once…?" Rena said as she walked into the dining room.

The room grew silent as everyone knows about Rena's demonic side when she's mad.

"Rena-san, please don't get so worked up. They were only teasing," Ara said to break the silence.

"Anyways, Luna, it's your turn to make sure Elsword lives through the day," Rena announced, hiding her smile.

"Eh, I dun wanna watch over Aria's insanity!" Luna complained.

"I am not insane!" Aria defended herself.

"Since you got your new job, I've had to watch out for EVERYTHING!" Elsword started looking around to make sure there weren't any weird objects.

**…**

A horde of demons suddenly appeared in the house.

"Silver Impact!" Aria summoned her rod and threw it at the group of monsters. A large explosion occurred, leaving a large hole in the wall. Guess who's fixing it?

_Yea, she's crazy now…_

Aria's weapon disappeared, and she calmed down and smiled innocently.

"Well, that was unexpected," she said as her familiar book opened. Her light familiar, Gemini, came out of a card glowing in her hand.

"What is it, Master?" Gemini said.

"Could you repair the wall?"

"Uh, I guess I could."

Gemini took out her flute and played a soothing tone as the pieces of rubble floated. In seconds, the wall was fixed and good as new.

"Well, looks like we got rid of one problem, but you're still watching Aria, Luna," Elsword said. "I don't wanna end up in a dress again…"

"Fine, I'll use Luna-chan as a test dummy then," Aria said with her "evil and happy" smile.

They all knew that taking care of Aria meant keeping her busy.

"Well, now that that's settled. Kain, Maria, and I are going to do some work around town," Yukairi said as she dragged the two people out of the house.

"Someone help me…," Maria mumbled as she left.

After some time, the only people left in the house were Aria and Luna. Of course, Aria dragged Luna some random place. This time, it was a small boutique in Hamel.

"Ari, do we have to go in here?!" Luna slightly screamed.

"Of course we do!" The cheerful girl squealed.

_How did this happen to her?!_

Once inside the store, they noticed Rena, Aisha, and Eve were there. Raven was also there, but he was just sleeping on a random chair.

"Luna-tan, what are you doing here?!" Aisha ran up and glomped Luna, who was struggling to breathe.

"H-Help! C-Can't br-breathe!" Luna gasped for air. (Froggy hates hugs, and this is her OC. So, why not?)

"Oh, I'm so sorry! You're just so huggable!" Aisha let the poor girl go as she collapsed onto the ground.

"My analysis shows this is the emotion known as discomfort," Eve said in an emotionless voice.

"Ya got that right!"

"C'mon Luna, you gotta be girly once in awhile," Rena said. "Anyways, Aria, why are you here?"

"Uh…I'm doing this to torture her," she whispered into the elf's ear.

"Hm, I see," Rena looked towards Luna. "Well, Luna, you're gonna be trying on a lot of clothes today!"

"Yay, we get to make Luna-tan look prettier!" Aisha started jumping and squealing at the thought.

"Someone, anyone, HELP ME!" Luna screamed at the top of her lungs, which woke up Raven. He merely snorted and went back to sleep.

"It won't help to scream, Luna. We all know what will happen if you don't obey," Eve remained calm even when chaos ensued.

_How did I end up taking care of her?! Gah, I hate my life sometimes…_

Aria grabbed Luna's arm and threw her (literally) into a dressing room. A large thud was heard. Then, Rena and Aisha gave the black haired girl an enormous pile of girly clothing and shut the door.

* * *

**After a long hour of changing clothes and pure torture…**

**Location: Food Court**

**Aria's Thoughts**

_I guess getting revenge this way will include less physical pain, but mental is a different matter. Well, whatever. _

The four girls were sitting at a table eating lunch. Luna was still traumatized from the long, hard hour of clothes. Still, she knew she couldn't run away since Aria would cling to Elsword all day.

"Hey, Aria, can I ask you something?" Aisha suddenly spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Why do you like Eldork so much?"

"I've been wondering that too," Rena added.

"I think he's a good and positive person. It's funny and cute when he messes up. Also, the last reason is just part of a small plan I have," her lips curled into a smirk as she said that.

Luna shivered at those last words-wondering if it had something to do with her. Of course, it did. The blue haired girl has strange ways to pay people back.

_I really can't stand shopping, but I have to keep this girly act up til I'm satisfied. Hm, all I need are a few more fangirls and maybe some makeup…or I could just repaint Luna's room pink. Maybe I'll do both…Heh heh heh heh. _

Luna looked at Aria and backed away a bit. She felt sweat drop and decided to get up.

"Um, Rena, I'm going to the bathroom," she said with a slight hint of fear.

"Ok, but don't run off!"

"Yea, yea."

With those last words, Luna walked away. Then, Aisha started talking about things that had to be hidden from the black haired girl.

"So, Aria, is this plan really necessary?" Aisha asked the girl next to her.

"Mm, it could've been simpler, but there's no fun in that. Even if it means a personality change…," Aria said as her face turned expressionless. "I'm trying to not lose it, but being a fangirl isn't easy…"

Her true personality was nothing like a fangirl-except she does love Elsword. Normally, she would be calm and tomboyish. However, with her evil plan, Aria has to be a girly girl.

* * *

**CHAT TIME:**

**Arisa: ***sitting in a corner*

**Froggy: **What's up with you?

**Elsword: **She has to be girly, so it's just horrible torture.

**Aisha: **Is it just me, or does Eldork sound smarter?

**Elsword: **WHAT?! ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?! *starts arguing with Aisha*

* * *

**While Rena murders them, let's continue…**

**Location: Movie Theater**

**Aisha's Thoughts**

_I wonder when Aria's scary plan ends…_

After the first part of torture, the five girls (four girls and a poor Luna) went to see a movie. Aria said that they should let Aisha decide, and a small smirk appeared on her face-which sent shivers down Luna's spine.

"Hm, what should I pick?" Aisha tapped her chin. Then, her eyes lit up at a certain poster. "OOH, LET'S WATCH THAT ONE!"

"EH, BUT WHY THAT ONE?!" Luna screamed seeing the girly picture.

"Okay, could you buy the tickets, Rena?" Aria asked.

"Sure, just give me a minute."

After awhile, the perky girl came back with four tickets. Eve had told the others she was going back to the house and left before Rena did. It took Aria and Aisha to drag Luna into the theater. For the next hour or so, they watched the film. Inside, the blue haired girl was dying of it while Luna looked like she was in a coma. It was that, or she was sleeping.

"Luna-chan, are you awake?" Aria whispered to the girl next to her.

"I don't wanna look at the screen," Luna replied.

"Okay, whatever."

* * *

**A long hour of a boring teenage romance later...**

**Location: A Random Park in Hamel**

**Narrator's Thoughts**

_This is so much pain... OAO Girly fangirls...I'm gonna die in a corner now..._

Elsword was sitting on a bench wondering if anything would happen to him. Chung looked at him and laughed.

"What?!" Elsword looked up and saw his best friend laughing at him.

"Nothing. You just seem like you think you're gonna die today," the blonde replied, still laughing a bit.

Elsword pouted and stared off into space again. Across the park, the girls were walking until Luna saw a squirrel...

"SQUIRREL!" Luna yelled and started chasing after the furry little creature.

"Is this normal?" Aisha asked.

"Sadly, she's done this before…," Aria replied.

Rena looked at the fifteen year old chasing after an animal until it ran up a tree. Her ears suddenly twitched when an extremely loud squeal was heard from the park.

"No…please, no," Luna looked with horror.

"Fangirls," Eve said in a monotone voice.

The girls walked towards the source, only to find a poor Elsword and a terrified Chung being surrounded by random girls. They asked a lot of questions and squealed at every answer they gave. (OAO God, this is soooo hard to write…you better die Froggy. YOU BETTER!)

"Elsword, would you go on a date with me?" A girl with pink hair asked.

"No, he's mine!" Another one screamed.

"BACK OFF!"

Some of them started arguing while others touched Chung's pikachu ears. The helpless boy stood there while the overwhelming amount of hands suffocated him. Luna stared and started to run away, but Aria held her down.

"Ari, did you do this?" Luna asked.

"Actually, this really was by luck," she replied. "Guess I should go help them."

She handed Luna to Rena and walked over to the mob of screaming girls. Elsword and Chung looked at her in relief when she started screaming.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!"

"Why should we?! There's more of us than there are of you!" A random girl yelled.

"Eh, I'm fully aware of that. Queen's Jail!" A large cage covered with vines suddenly appeared to trap the group of crazy females. "There, now I suggest you two get away."

The two boys nodded before running towards the house.

"Now, let's have a little fun, shall we?"

Aria smiled and let the fangirls go as they ran towards Luna and grabbed her. She tried to struggle, but without success. Her screams of terror were muffled by the squealing.

"Aw, isn't she the cutest little thing~?!"

_It goes on, but I, the author, do not know about fangirls_.

"VIOLENT ATTACK!"

* * *

**About a half hour of squeals and other random girly things…**

**Location: Elgang's House**

**Elsword's Thoughts**

_I wonder what happened to them after we left…_

At that moment, a traumatized Luna walked in the door with Rena helping her walk. Aria came in behind them unusually emotionless and quiet.

"Yo, what happened to her?!" Chung said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Fangirls is what happened," Aria replied calmly as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I'm gonna take her upstairs to let her rest," Rena looked at the girl that fell asleep on her moments ago.

After the elf had carried Luna up to her bed, Aria sat down next to Elsword and Chung, who were watching TV.

"Did you seriously let a bunch of maniacs onto your friend?" Chung asked when she came.

"I didn't think they were gonna run towards her…," She looked away from the little Pikachung. "She'll be fine though. They didn't do anything physically...for the most part…

Aria kept her calm, which surprised Elsword. He expected her to start screaming or something.

"Well, isn't this unusual? You're not freaking out or anything…," Elsword raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, I never told you why I do that...Did I?"

"No, but I would love to hear the reason," The Rune Slayer looked at her with curiosity.

"Fine. This is part of an elaborate plan to ki- I mean get revenge on what Luna did on my birthday."

For second, Elsword just stared, but he went back to his normal overly cheery self.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" He smiled innocently and went to his room.

"I thought he would freak out, but he has become more mature…"

"You're right," Chung agreed.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-!"

Maria came bursting in through the door after a blur of purple. Th Dimension Witch noticed her and ran out the back door. Lyon, who was coming in from the backyard, got trampled and fell.

"WHAT THE FREAK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Maria turned to see red eyes glaring at her.

"Aisha took my pen and wrote random crap, so now there's a bunch of musical notes floating around bugging people!" Maria looked at Kain straight in the eye before running off.

Outside, random music notes were making loud and out of tune noises. Passerbys covered their ears as they passed by. Apparently, Luna heard them and screamed from her room.

"SHUUT UPP!"

Her voice was loud and clear, as if the fangirl thing never happened. Raven randomly fell down the stairs as she screamed. However, she missed one crucial detail until she turned around.

"WHAT THE FREAK?! ARI, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

And thus, she fainted.

* * *

**CHAT TIME: **

**Froggy: **How could you do this to me?!

**Arisa: **Dunno, just cuz I feel like it. NOW, GO MY STICK ARMY!

* * *

***A Stick Army appears from the heavens* Wait, what?!**

**Location: Wedding Hall**

**Narrator's Thought**

_Yes, I am freaking shipping Maria x Lyon, so if you die, Frog, good. _

"Today, we join these two people who wish to spend eternity with one another."

Aisha was in a priest robe standing behind a rather short silver haired girl and a young man with dark hair and eyes. In a corner, our dear little Luna is in a light pink dress and actually looks like a girl for once. She, however, was confused by all that was happening. Suddenly, she realized the situation, but couldn't say anything.

"Do you, Lyon Armonia, take her to be your lovely wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Maria Aranhold, take him to be your one and only husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

That's when Luna lost it.

"NIGHTMARE SHOW!"

**THE END!**

* * *

**CHAT TIME:**

**Arisa: **I was supposed to finish this three weeks ago… -3-

**Froggy: ***curled into a ball in a little corner*

**Arisa: **^_^ This also happened at school too. See ya next time!


End file.
